


His Other Love

by Skybirdday



Series: All Things Strange [7]
Category: Doctor Strange (Comics)
Genre: Difficult Decisions, Divorce, F/M, Feelings, Love, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 14:50:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9612449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skybirdday/pseuds/Skybirdday
Summary: You meet Clea.





	

His Other Love

By Skybirdday

 

Summary: You meet Clea

(Stephen Strange/Reader)

 

You walk past Wong as he held the door open for you as you entered the Sanctum before closing it behind you.  
"F/N, you came!"  
You turned to find Stephen walking towards you with a smile. Then he took your hands in his. "Come, there is someone  
I want you to meet," he said, taking you by the hand into his study. There you found someone standing there inside near his desk.  
"F/N, I brought you here to meet someone - my former wife Clea."  
You stare at the woman standing before you. Lush white hair, porclain skin, and eternal beauty dressed in a purple garment  
that molded to her curvy frame. So this is Clea, you think.  
"So, F/N L/N, you are a friend of Stephen?"  
You nod.  
Clea smiles as she takes your hands in hers. "It is a pleasure to meet you."  
"Same here," you say.  
Clea then turned to Stephen and said "I wish to have a private talk with F/N. Could you please leave us, Stephen?"  
The Sorcerer Supreme nodded as he walked out of the room, closing the door of the study behind him.  
Clea then turned to you. "Do you love him?'  
"What?"  
"It is obvious to me that you and Stephen love one another."  
"So did the two of you. Were you not his wife once?" you say, staring at the other woman.  
"It was our duties that kept us apart, his as the Earth's Sorcerer Surpreme and I as the ruler of the Dark  
Dimension. He has always placed Earth and others before himself. But from what I hear from both Sara and Wong,  
you seem to balance him. You aid him in his battles and he enjoys your company. I used to say that he needed someone  
from his world to understand and aid him. I still love him although we are no longer bound as man and wife."  
"But you were with him for many years. Why not you?"  
"I know Stephen and lived with him for many years. Perhaps I should been lover or disciple, not both, but  
I wanted to be near him. Do you keep no secrets from him? Have you told him your true age?"  
You frowned. "No, men get funny about things like that."  
"True."  
"Stephen isn't the first man I fell in love with. Long ago, there was another man and I lost him to war.  
It took me years to get over that loss so I promised myself that I would get to know the person first before committing."  
Then you turn to look at Clea. "Is there any chance that you and Stephen would patch things up given the chance?"  
"I do not know."  
You smile softly. "That's all I needed to know. It was a pleasure to meet you, Clea. I will send in Stephen  
now. Goodbye," you say as you turn to leave, opening the door before closing it behind you and you immediately run  
into someone. "Stephen!"  
"F/N, is everything all right?"  
You nod. "Thank you for letting me meet Clea. She is waiting for you in the study. I'm sorry but I must be  
going." You reach up and kiss him on the cheek before calling forth a circular portal. You run towards it, disappearing  
from Stephen's sight as the portal closes behind you. You look around. You are home back to your apartment where  
you fall to your knees, sobbing.

END

**Author's Note:**

> I always wanted Clea and the reader to meet since they loved the  
> same man (not at the same time though!) and the end decision  
> that the reader makes. Don't worry. It will not be the end. I  
> have more planned!


End file.
